


Everything your eyes encouraged silently

by BardsandNoble



Series: Chustin Week [4]
Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: M/M, Road Trip, dalton big bang 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 06:57:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsandNoble/pseuds/BardsandNoble
Summary: Day 11 - Chustin: Road Trip





	Everything your eyes encouraged silently

**Author's Note:**

> still a continuation of my overarching Chustin plot :)

Charlie was driving with Justin in his passenger seat, feet up on the dashboard. They were both content and much more relaxed after seeing Justin's parents stunned to silence when they saw how affectionate their son was with another boy. The marriage arrangement was not even brought up. 

 

They didn't even kiss during their time 'dating’, since it never seemed necessary. They were convincing enough as it was, which was good since Charlie couldn’t stop thinking about what Kurt had said.  The more time they spent acting as boyfriends, the more it did seem natural to kiss, but every time he thought about making the move, Charlie realized just how much he  _ wanted _ to. He didn't feel comfortable kissing Justin when he felt that way about it, and he didn't think giving a disclaimer about questioning his sexuality was a good thing to follow up with a kiss, either. So, he refrained.

 

Having him riding right next to him on the way to the lake was nice. They just wanted to get away for a little while, a few hours, but maybe they'd keep going. He was right there, looking handsome as always, illuminated beautifully by the afternoon sun. He wanted to hold his hand.  _ What the hell? I guess I'm just used to it now, _  Charlie caught himself thinking.  _ It was nice, feeling like he wanted that, too. _ Suddenly, a revelation struck Charlie. Perhaps, if Justin didn't mind being physically affectionate all that time before, he might not mind continuing. He would never have to know that Charlie was questioning his feelings for him, only that they were comfortable enough as best friends for more contact.

 

And so, left hand on the wheel, Charlie reached over the console to take Justin's hand.

 

There was a beat of silence before Justin squeezed back. “Thank you again for all your help, mate. I really appreciate you doing all that for me.”

 

“Of course, dude. Anything for you.”  _ See, just two bros, holding hands. Not gay. _

 

Justin smiled graciously, but internally, he was losing it.  _ Oh my god. I didn't think I'd get to do this again. Why has he done that? If this is how the drive is going to be, I'm going to go mental. _

 

Later in the day, they arrived at Lake Erie. They walked around the parks and the beach, and they eventually settled on a rock formation to sit while they watched the sunset. Just two best friends in a beautiful, romantic setting. Just friends.

 

They kept a little space between them, neither knowing how boundaries should work anymore. They stole quick glimpses of one another and talked aimlessly about school and life, but then they couldn’t help but think about their fake relationship. Justin was quiet then, staring across the water, lost in thought. Charlie couldn’t help but take his time staring at him then.  _ Beautiful _ , he thought. He didn’t know why, but he didn’t even look away when Justin caught him.

 

“What are you thinking about there, Windsor?”

 

Charlie shrugged before deciding upon honesty. “About how I never kissed you when you were my fake boyfriend.”

 

Justin’s eyes widened, but Charlie did not lower his gaze. After a moment of heavy silence, Justin softly divulged, “I’ve been thinking about that, too.”

 

Charlie’s eyes lit up, and he moved closer to Justin. When he searched Justin’s eyes for approval, bringing a hand up to cup his cheek, his friend tensed and closed his eyes. “Charlie, you ought to know I think I might be bi. Maybe we shouldn’t...we…”

 

“Honestly, I’m not sure I’m exactly straight either. Not after you. Justin, look at me.”

 

Justin opened incredulous eyes as he reached a hand up to hold Charlie’s against his face.

 

“You’re beautiful,” Charlie whispered.

 

With all reservations demolished by that simple confession, Justin surged forward to finally kiss Charlie, who responded promptly. Once their lips had at last met, after years of unacknowledged longing, they didn’t want to part. After a long while, though, they eventually did. They only had to see the expression in each others’ eyes to know that they were both okay with taking the long way home.


End file.
